


Something More

by Washeduphell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Promises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washeduphell/pseuds/Washeduphell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this doesn't say who it is, but it's niall. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

My thumb grazed his arm as i sat next to him. He looked over at me, his eyes were as blue as the sea. He slowly took my hands in his larger ones. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel his steady pulse flowing through his body.

I relaxed as i felt our heartbeats syncronizing. His lips briefly attached to my head, relaxing me more. Even if im here, trapped by his arms, i feel as though i could rule the world. I felt no fear. The only feeling i felt at this moment, was invulnerability. Nothing could hurt me. I am free. I can do as i please. I looked up at him, my gaze meeting his. A smile crept upon his lips and i felt my heart skip a beat. He was beautiful and he took my breath away every time. I shifted, placing my body inbetween his arm and torso. My arms snaked around his abdomen as my forehead found it's way into the side of his neck. I tangled my feet with his, making it seem as though we're inseperable, but that's no illusion.

His arms cradled me into him as my eyes slowly fell into darkness. I didn't want this to end. I could feel my body being taken over by sleep. I didn't have much longer until my entire body will be consumed by a temporary death. His heart beat was slowing down majorly. We both knew what was next.

I woke up early. The sun was just breaching over the horizon. The curtians followed the rhythm of the wind as they danced together in harmony. I didn't dare sit up as i tried to listen to his heartbeat. It was there. He wasn't sick, nor close to dying. I only feared losing him. My fingers gentely glided through his hair. I smiled at his sleeping figure. He was peaceful. His nose scrunched a little, probably a dream. I ran my finger lightly across his face, tracing his featutes. He looked so fragile. His hair was a light gold as the sun shone on him. His hair captured the light so perfectly. The blanket stopped at our waists. My fingers ran along his torso, drawing out the faint outlines of his abs. My hand found its way back around his abdomen. He was small. He was slightly taller. The difference wasn't that big but he still took pride in it. His grip tightened around me and i snuggled closer to him. He's been having nightmares. I've been worrying about him. He says it's nothing but i feel as though it's more than that. I stayed close to him, not trying to wiggle out of his grip. I'm staying with him because i promised. Some think i won't be breaking the promise, but i'd feel as though i would. I stay because I care. I stay because he's all i need. I stay because i love him. I stay because he's **something more**.


End file.
